Their Spirits Live On
by CatchyUsername
Summary: Petra noticed a woman that seemed to linger around Eren, and as new recruits pile in, she starts to notice quite a few more spirits popping up. [One Chapter] [Minimal LevixPetra]


Petra didn't believe in the supernatural, or the idea that ghosts were able to walk amongst them. But that all changed the day that she'd met Eren Yeager.

She'd already heard about him, it was kinda hard not too, considering the fact that finding a titan shifter was something no one had ever heard of. However, after they'd talked before, she noticed someone seemed to be following him, always either in the background or lurking over his shoulder.

Petra had never seen the woman in her life, but she had long black hair tied at the end and brown eyes that looked to be watching over him, or at least, Petra assumed she was watching him. Wherever he was, she would be around too.

At first Petra had thought she was seeing things, and when she asked anyone else if they'd seen the woman too, they gave her a strange look and said she should try to get more rest. She' tried to ignore the lady for a while, but that became rather hard when she began to appear wherever Eren was.

It was only when the lady was right next to the titan shifter that Petra noticed something. They looked oddly alike, and the woman definitely gave off some sort of caring atmosphere when she looked at Eren. One that said, ' _stay safe,'_ or showed love.

Eren was an orphan, right? So was it possible that that lady could somehow be his mom?

Petra denied the thought immediately. His mother was dead, and that meant that she should be gone. Yet there she was, right in front of Petra's eyes.

She wondered if he even knew she was there. There were times the lady would talk to him, but he never reacted.

Over time, as new recruits piled in, more ghost figures showed up. Two adults, a man and woman, followed Mikasa around everywhere she went. The woman looked very much like her, and the two of them were probably her parents. Family seemed to stay by Armin as well.

A boy with freckles on his face appeared every now and then by Jean, also wearing a military uniform. Unlike the others, they didn't look anything alike, and she guessed that they must've been close friends. She assumed the worst about his fate though.

She considered the thought that she was just imagining this all, but there was no way she could've thought of any deceased friends and family that may still be around. The details were too perfect, and Petra had never even thought of imagining any past relations that anyone else had.

No one else saw these sorts of visions except her though, and there were times where she thought someone would go talk to them, but just kept walking. There had been one time however, where she had been staring at Eren's mom while everyone else ate in the dining hall. After a few minutes the lady looked back at her, and put a finger to her lips, as if to keep this a secret between them. So it was clear that they knew _she_ was there.

But she didn't speak of the people. Every now and then she wanted nothing more than to go up someone and say that there was someone looking after them, but held her tongue. Deep down, she liked to think that they knew that already.

* * *

Levi walked into his office and sat down, sighing to himself. It had been a rough day, but then again, wasn't every day already a challenge to get through?

He shut his eyes and felt himself going to sleep, but woke himself up. There was still work to do, letters to write, and forms to fill out.

Another sigh, and he looked at the stack of papers on his desk, taking a few and sorting them out.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a figure in front of him. He couldn't see her, no one could. At least, she was sure that no one else could.

She noticed how tired the Captain was, and shifted to move behind him.

There was an empty teacup on his desk, and she wished that she could somehow refill it like she used to. But nonetheless, she laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled, even though he couldn't see it, "Get some sleep, you overwork yourself enough."

Levi perked up slightly, and glanced to the side where she was standing. She was surprised she'd actually gotten through to him.

Reluctantly, he found himself putting down the pen he was using to write and got up from his chair, leaving the office. She assumed he'd be heading to sleep, or at least, she hoped he was.

And Petra Ral smiled once again. The Captain never could take care of himself without her.

* * *

 **To be honest this kind of sucked, but oh well.**

 **Just to explain a bit, because I don't think I made it all that clear, in the first bit Petra's alive, but in the second she's dead. I had to let out my feels somehow, so this became a thing.**

 **Please review, because I love feedback! And constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
